Doranbolt
|name=Doranbolt |kanji=ドランバルト |rōmaji=Doranbaruto |alias=Mest Gryder (メスト・グライダー Mesuto Guraidā) |race= Manusia |gender=Lelaki |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= Hijau |hair= Hitam |blood type= |affiliation= Majlis Magik |previous affiliation= Fairy Tail (tipu muslihat) |occupation=Head of a Division of the Rune Knights Magic Council Intelligence Officer |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Pasukan Tenrou (tipu muslihat) |partner= |previous partner=Wendy Marvell |base of operations=Era |status=Aktif |relatives= |magic=Kawalan Memori Magik Telepengangkutan |weapons= |manga debut=Bab 201 |anime debut=Episod 96 (bayangan) Episod 97 (sebenar) |game debut=Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Doranbolt (ドランバルト Doranbaruto)Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 223, M/s 4 adalah ahli Majlis Magik dan Ketua Bahagian dari Kesatria Rune yang menggunakan Memory Control untuk menipu semua orang dalam Fairy Tail untuk mempercayai beliau adalah seorang ahli persatuan mereka yang bernama Mest Gryder (メスト・グライダー Mesuto Guraidā). Sejarah Pada satu ketika Doranbolt menyertai Majlis Magik, dan menyusup Persatuan Fairy Tail menggunakan nama Mest yang untuk mencari kesalahan ke atas Fairy Tail untuk mendapatkan kenaikan pangkat. Sebab beliau ini adalah dia tahu bahawa Gran Doma membenci Fairy Tail bersama-sama dengan ahli-ahli majlis yang lain dan dia tahu Fairy Tail ini S-Class Mage Percubaan Promosi telah datang dan beliau mahu mendapatkan untuk peribadi mereka hartanah untuk mencari apa-apa sedikit kesalahan untuk dibawa kepada majlis itu.Manga Fairy Tail:Bab 213, M/s 17 Sinopsis Tenrou Island arc "Mest" first appeared when he is selected to compete in the S-Class Promotion Trial along with Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, and Levy McGarden.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 201, M/s 16 After learning that he needs a partner, he later met with Wendy Marvell and told her that he was Mystogan's disciple. He then asked her to lend him her power, which drives out a rude remark from Carla. He acted oddly as he tried to eat snow and floated in an icy river while explaining to the pair his wishes to join the world of S-Class Mages.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 207, M/s 4-6 Shortly after Makarov arrived to explain the rules of the first trial, he explained to Wendy that the S-Class promotion consisted of numerous exams each year. When the first trial begins, "Mest" and Wendy are forced to wait due to Freed using a rune on the boat, which prevents everyone from leaving for 5 minutes. As soon as the rune releases, "Mest" is implied to have used his Teleportation Magic to teleport him and Wendy onto Tenrou Island.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 203, M/s 14 "Mest" and Wendy end up stumbling on the battle path that contained Gray and Loke. The battle ends with "Mest" being knocked out easily much to their surprise. Mest is then seen when he awakens to find the battle already over and tries to comfort Wendy on the sudden loss.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 207, M/s 8-10 At the same time, en route to the island, Carla and Pantherlily question whether "Mest" is really a member of Fairy Tail due to the fact that Mystogan rarely let anyone see him and was unlikely take on a student.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 207, M/s 1-7 Gray and Loke also question their memory of him when the duo try to recall his partner for the last competition.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 207, M/s 10-12 Later "Mest" mentions to Wendy that the island holds a secret of Fairy Tail and suggests they explore. While Wendy looked in awe at the beauty, "Mest" looks on with a mysterious smile.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 207, M/s 20-23 He then becomes ecstatic when he realizes that Zeref is on the island.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 209, M/s 14 "Mest" becomes somewhat anxious when he sees the warning flare that Erza fires above Tenrou Island. Carla and Pantherlily later confront him and Wendy, with the latter pushing him back against a boulder to interrogate him, claiming that Mystogan would never take a disciple and that "Mest" had used Memory Magic to infiltrate the exam. "Mest" then teleports to Wendy and pulls her away from a spot that a split second later would be filled with explosions. He then shouts for the perpetrator to come out; the perpetrator is revealed to be one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory, Azuma, who had been merged into a tree.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 213, M/s 11-16 "Mest" then explains that he is a Magic Council member looking to find dirt on the guild to put it out of business so that he can earn a promotion. But with Grimoire Heart now on the island, he changes his objective into eliminating the dark guild, claiming that he brought along a battleship with Magic Council's police force; the battleship is then seen in the far background. Unfazed, Azuma mysteriously blows up the battleship and then completely detaches from the tree, sarcastically asking "Mest" if he can begin his own job now.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 213, M/s 17-20 As Pantherlily and Azuma battle, Wendy requests his help in defeating Azuma, and, though he is reluctant, he complies. While Azuma is distracted by Pantherlily, "Mest" teleports himself and Wendy right behind Azuma to launch a point-blank range attack. However, Azuma instantly recognizes their attempt and defeats them all with a giant column of flame. Laying on the ground and shivering, "Mest" recognizes the extreme power of the Seven Kin.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 214, M/s 6-15 Later, after Azuma walks off, Natsu arrives and since "Mest's" Memory Magic wore off, Natsu confronts "Mest", though he was quickly informed of the true enemy. The Grimoire Heart members are then launched from the sky, and the group finds itself surrounded by numerous members. However, he mysteriously disappears.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 215, M/s 10-11 Some time later, he teleports to the heavily damaged ship that Azuma almost blew up and talks to Lahar. He explains to him that a three-way battle between Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart, and Zeref is occurring. He decides to contact the HQ with a Communication Lacrima but when he is told that Gran Doma is a strict man who does not hesitate to use Etherion, he shows reluctance in doing so.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 223, M/s 3-6 He is then seen speaking with Lahar about Bluenote Stinger, and about how fearsome he is. Lahar then remarks that is why they must contact HQ, but Doranbolt grabs Lahar and tells him to give him some time. He then teleports away with the communication Lacrima, much to the shock of his comrades.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 228, M/s 20-21 He then arrives at the site where Makarov is resting, and Natsu asks where he went, and Lucy says that it is Mest of the Council. He then tells Lucy that his name is really Doranbolt. Wendy begins to ask him something but he tells her not to worry because he came there to help them, which surprises Happy and Carla. He then says that with his powers, everyone can leave the island, but Natsu and the others refuse. Despite Doranbolt's attempts to convince them otherwise, they all decide to stay on the island and fight.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 228, M/s 23-26 When Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy try to convince him to stall the council from destroying the island while they defeat Grimoire Heart, he reluctantly agrees.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 231, M/s 5-7 He is then shocked when the Great Tenrou Tree is destroyed by Azuma.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 235, M/s 13 Later, Doranbolt spies on Zeref when Zeref defeats Zancrow and seems shocked when he hears Zeref say "Acnologia".Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 242: Page 14 Doranbolt returns to Lahar on a Magic Council boat. He tells Lahar that Zeref used Acnologia. Doranbolt apologizes for not being able to do anything. Lahar doesn't care, and questions what Zeref will do with Acnologia. Lahar tells all Magic Council ships to leave. As they set off, Doranbolt looks at the island and declares it is over, then apologizes for not being able to help Fairy Tail.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 244, M/s 12-13 While being in the Magic Council's ship, Doranbolt, along with Lahar, looks on at the destruction of Tenrou Island by Acnologia.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 253, M/s 14 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Doranbolt and Lahar run into Org, who tells them about the return of the Fairy Tail members from seven years ago. Though Lahar says Doranbolt can now take that burden off of him, Doranbolt admits to himself he hadn't thought about them in a long time. After Org explains how nothing much has happened in the seven years, Doranbolt asks if he is insinuating Fairy Tail was the reason behind it. Org just laughs and walks away, saying he must've gotten older if he expected that much out of Fairy Tail.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 258, M/s 5-7 On the third day of Grand Magic Games, Doranbolt is invited by Lahar to watch said event, knowing that he wants to see the returning members of Fairy Tail after their seven years of absence.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 284, M/s 3-4 During Pandemonium, the day's event, Doranbolt is stunned by Erza Scarlet declaring that her challenge right would be one hundredManga Fairy Tail: Bab 284, M/s 15 and tears quickly cascade down his face when Erza emerges victorious.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 284, M/s 18 As the final battle of the third day is about to commence, Doranbolt looks at Wendy when her name is called by the announcers.Manga Fairy Tail: chapter 287, M/s 17 As Wendy and Chelia Blendy meet in the middle of the arena, Doranbolt quietly asks Wendy to do her best,Manga Fairy Tail: chapter 288, M/s 2 but is shocked upon seeing that both Chelia and Wendy possess very similar forms of Magic, especially Chelia's, a form of Magic meant for slaying Gods.Manga Fairy Tail: chapter 288, M/s 10 As he watches Wendy with concern, he is suddenly bumped by Team Fairy Tail B's Mystogan, who is pushing his way through the crowd, and seems confused at the Mages presence.Manga Fairy Tail: chapter 288, M/s 19 Suspicious, Doranbolt stalks Jellal. While Jellal is watching the battle between Wendy and Chelia, Doranbolt recalls the intelligence that he retrieved from Fairy Tail, in his infiltration 7 years ago, and concludes that Mystogan is no longer in Earthland, and infers that the "Mystogan" that he is stalking is not the real one.Manga Fairy Tail: chapter 288, M/s 8-9 He then continues to stalk Jellal after the match is over, but an astute Jellal notices his presence and escapes swiftly. As Jellal goes forth to trace the strange energy signature related to Zeref's Magic, Doranbolt suddenly makes an entrance, materializing in front of Jellal, and startling him. Doranbolt exclaims that Jellal is not the real Mystogan, while an army of Rune Knights escorting Lahar coincidentally appear. Doranbolt interrogates Jellal in front of Lahar, coercing him to reveal his true identity.Manga Fairy Tail: chapter 288, M/s 22-25 When Jellal goes to move around Doranbolt by claiming to be in a hurry, the Council Mage stops him once more, again asking him for his identity. After Jellal states that he is the true Mystogan, Doranbolt lashes out and rips off Jellal's cap and mask, revealing his face and shocking everyone. Before Doranbolt can move to seize Jellal though, Yajima appears and tells the Rune Knights about Edolas and "Mystogan's" unfortunate fate of having the same face as Jellal.Manga Fairy Tail: chapter 290, M/s 2-5 Having heard of Edolas, Doranbolt stands down and allows the Mage to be on his way. However, he is then shocked when Lahar whispers to him that Yajima was lying and that the criminal Jellal is right in front of them.Manga Fairy Tail: chapter 290, M/s 9 After the 4th day's event, Naval Battle, is concluded, Doranbolt watches from the crowd as the battle portions of the day are set to start.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 292, M/s 15 Later after the Grand Magic Games are concluded and as the magic guilds of Fiore gather to hear the King's request, Doranblot and Lahar watch in awe of the scene. As Lahar questions the use of the Eclipse, Jellal appears behind the two Council Mages. Shocked by this encounter they ask what he is trying to pull here as Jellal ask them both for a favor.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 325, M/s 16 Following Lahar's instructions, Doranbolt teleports and brings with him a prisoner who was locked away for his crimes. Doranbolt tells the man, who is in fact Cobra, that they are forced to ask for his help in order to deal with the crisis following the Dragon invasion in Crocus.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 329, M/s 19 Watching as Cobra instantly runs off into battle, Doranblt suddenly states that he is slightly shocked that they listened to Jellal and released the man, predicting that both he and Lahar will only be expelled from their jobs on the Council if they are lucky. Lahar, however, replies that they should focus on saving the future so that they even have jobs to try and save, and urges them all to move out and help those fighting. Doranbolt, seeing the wisdom in his words, gets pumped to fight alongside a group of Rune Knights they brought with them.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 330, M/s 12-13 As Jellal and Meredy try to find Ultear Milkovich, Doranbolt appears and informs them that he erased the memories of the Dragon invasion events to everyone involved in it.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 339, M/s 3 When asked why he did it, Doranbolt replies that the whole system may have collapsed if it leaked that the royal family had a connection with Zeref's Magic. Then he says that he had to do the same to Lahar. After Doranbolt asks the group about Ultear's well being, he tells Jellal that this time only, he did a favor to them and is about to leave, but Jellal asks him what happened to Cobra. Doranbolt says that he came back to him and mentioned hearing something from the Dark Guild Tartarus. Then, Doranbolt proceeds to leave.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 339, M/s 5-10 Magic and Abilities Memory Control (記憶操作 Kioku Sōsa): A type of Magic which allows Doranbolt to add his existence to others' memories, making it seem like they have known him for a long time, allowing him to pass unnoticed and easily infiltrate even large groups of people. It seems to be very powerful, as he was able to fool even Makarov, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, and S-Class Mages such as Erza and Mirajane.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 208, M/s 11Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 201, M/s 17 Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō): Doranbolt has shown skill with this versatile type of Magic, which allows him to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye. It makes for an extremely fast and effective mean of transportation, and can also be used in combat, when the situation requires for fast actions: through this Magic's use, Doranbolt was able to push Wendy away from a spot that a split second later would have been filled with explosions.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 213, M/s 15 *'Direct Line' (瞬間移動 ダイレクトライン Dairekuto Rain): Doranbolt teleports to any location in a direct line. It was used to teleport in front of Wendy and save her from Azuma's attack. His teleportation is not only limited to himself, he is able to carry others with him while teleporting. Master Sensor: Doranbolt was able to detect Zeref's presence on Tenrou Island without even being near him. He could also detect Azuma’s presence, even though the man had concealed himself by merging with a tree.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 213, M/s 16 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Doranbolt has proven himself to be skilled in the use of hand-to-hand combat. He employs it in conjunction with his Teleportation Magic to catch his opponents off guard; this combination was effective enough for him to keep up with two melee specialists the caliber of Gray and Loke at close range.Anime Fairy Tail: Episod 100 - Anime Only Relationships Lahar Lahar and Doranbolt have developed a friendly relationship over the years as they are both members of the Custody Enforcement Unit. Lahar was aware of Doranbolt's guilt with the supposed death of Fairy Tail's core members and the destruction of Tenrou Island. When he was asked to be a guest announcer for the X791 Grand Magic Games, he asked Doranbolt to accompany him, knowing that he wanted to see the members of Fairy Tail alive and well. Wendy Marvell When he infiltrated Fairy Tail and participated in the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial disguised as "Mest Gryder", Doranbolt chose Wendy to be his partner, knowing that it would be risky for him to partner with an older member. He told her that he was Mystogan's apprentice and Wendy, wanting to repay her debt to Mystogan, readily accepted his invitation, despite Carla's objections.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 207, M/s 3-5 After losing at the first part of the trial, Wendy was visibly upset despite Doranbolt's attempts at cheering her up.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 207, M/s 7-9 She then willingly accepted his offer of touring around the island, demonstrating her trust on him.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 207, M/s 19-21 During the second part of the trial, members of Grimoire Heart infiltrated the island and Doranbolt's real identity and mission were revealed.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 213, M/s 9-19 Despite this, he didn't hesitate to save Wendy when he noticed that she was in danger and Wendy was still willing to trust him and asked him for help in defeating Grimoire Heart. However, they lost and Doranbolt teleported out of the island to regroup with his squad.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 214, M/s 9-14 He later learned from Lahar that the Magic Council may use Etherion to stop the war and, to prevent him from contacting them, took the Communication Lacrima and returned to the island. He then offered to save the Fairy Tail members by teleporting them out of the island but they refused.Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 228, M/s 18-24 Seven years after Tenrou Island's supposed destruction, the core members of Fairy Tail returned and later on participated in the Grand Magic Games. During the third day, Lahar is invited to be a guest announcer and he convinces Doranbolt to come with him, knowing that he wanted to see the members of Fairy Tail alive and well. Kemunculan Dalam Media Lain Permainan Video Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Doranbolt muncul sebagai watak dimainkan dalam permainan PSP, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening, setelah dibuka kuncinya.Permainan Video Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Trivia *Sebelum Mashima menetapkan kepadanya menjadi ahli Majlis Magik, beliau juga mempertimbangkan sebagai ahli sama ada Grimoire Heart, Tartarus, atau Fairy Tail.Manga Fairy Tail: Jilid 24, Muka Depan bahagian dalam. Petikan *(Kepada Wendy Marvell) "Saya ingin tahu apakah sungai musim sejuk sebenarnya." Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 207, M/s 6 *(Kepada Lahar) "T-Tunggu! Memang benar bahawa majlis tidak suka Fairy Tail, tetapi mereka tidak seharusnya dibandingkan dengan Zeref dan Grimoire!" Manga Fairy Tail: Bab 223, M/s 5 *(Kepada Lahar) "Jangan berputus asa. Kita akan lakukan segala yang termampu..." Anime Fairy Tail: Episod 146 Perlawanan & Peristiwa *Gray Fullbuster & Loke lwn. Mest Gryder & Wendy Marvell *Pantherlily, Wendy Marvell & Mest Gryder lwn. Azuma *Doranbolt & Katja lwn. Racer Rujukan }} Navigasi Category:Watak Category:Rencana Pilihan Category:Majlis Magik